Rainy Days, Best Days
by Gyaradosmaster
Summary: It's raining and students of Duel Academy are stuck inside. What will happen? SlyxRuka Invitationshipping and RuaxPatty.


Me: Yay more one shots! And again with my favorite couple.

Stardust Dragon: Ugh. You are WAY too obsessed with this couple.

Sly: No wonder your stories get almost no reviews. They are always about the same couple.

Me: Well excuse me. I got this story idea when I was starting other story. It just came to me.

Rua: That's just weird.

Me: You're one to talk. Anyway somebody do the disclaimer.

Bob: Gyaradosmaster doesn't own Yugioh 5D's. Enjoy the Story!

It was a beautiful day at Duel Academy. If you call rain and thunder a beautiful day. Students of Duel Academy were running inside to Duel Academy to cover from rain, but they aren't important. The important people are already inside the Duel Academy.

''What a weather. It has never rained this much before.'' Rua said slightly sadly. He hated rainy days because it limits your options to have fun.

''True and to think that newscast promised sunny. I can never believe in weatherpersons again.'' Patty said somewhat dramatically. Others just nodded except for Sly who ignored to whole thing.

Suddenly the lights went out leaving everyone into darkness. Teachers came and informed everyone to get to gym.

''Must be a black out. Maybe the class will be cancelled.'' Rua said excited. Others just sweat dropped.

''You sound a little too excited about this thing Rua.'' Tenpei said to his overly excited friend.

Quickly everyone gathered to the gym. There was a lot of chatter between students so it took a while to get everyone's attention. When it finally happened the chancellor started to speak.

''Students I know you all are wondering what happened. School's power generator has gone out and it can take a while to fix it. Try to enjoy this free time, however due to the darkness it's impossible to duel so you have figure something else to do. We inform you when the problem can be solved.'' Chancellor explained. There was a lot of groaning heard, because they couldn't play card games with super advanced holograms. Some teacher left while others stayed to ensure nobody got hurt.

''So what should we do?'' Bob asked once the situation had sunk in. Everyone just shrugged their shoulders. Without card games there was nothing to do.

''Playing Truth or Dare with so many people around is a bad idea, so we can't do that, but…'' Patty started, but strong lighting was heard and Patty being afraid of lighting hugged Rua out of fear. Rua who was clearly surprised blushed heavily. Tenpei who noticed the situation started to laugh.

''Don't think it's so dark I can't see you two lovebirds.'' Tenpei said teasingly. Bob also found the situation amusing, though he was more concerned about food.

''We are not lovebirds!'' Patty and Rua yelled at the same time.

''Oh. Then why are you guys hugging?'' Tenpei asked getting more amused every second. Two ''lovebirds'' stared at each other and noticing their position immediately let go blushing and muttering apologies.

Ruka at the meantime was keeping Sly company despite of his protesting and wanting to be alone. Neither however said a thing, which Sly enjoyed.

''So do you have any ideas what to do?'' Ruka asked getting bored of silence.

''No. We just have to wait until the power is back on. Hopefully it doesn't take too long. By looking at this scene these people get bored easily.'' Sly said glancing around. Some people were just talking, some group of girls were stupid enough to play Truth or Dare and others just did something that didn't involve card games.

''So what do you want do?'' Ruka asked smiling at her. Sly looked at her for a moment and suddenly started to stare at her golden eyes and noticed how cute she looked and… _''What am I thinking? It's just Ruka. There is nothing cute about her. She isn't cute she is pretty… Seriously what am I thinking?'' _Sly thought and mentally slapped himself. He couldn't believe he thought Ruka was pretty.

''To go home, that this problem is solved or that you leave me alone!'' Sly said yelling at the last part. Hurt flashed in Ruka's eyes and she tried to stop her eyes to water. She succeeded at the last part.

''Oh… I can do the last part.'' Ruka said in a quiet and sad voice and walked away. Sly stared at her until he realized what he had done and this time he really slapped himself. _''Why did I say that? Why am I a jerk? Why do I hurt everyone I love_?'' Sly thought while staring at Ruka's retreating form.

Meanwhile Ruka had managed to find Patty in that mess and darkness. Noticing her best friend being sad Patty immediately started questioning her.

''What did Sly do? What kind of revenge could be fitting?'' Patty asked. Ruka just looked at her slightly confused.

''How did you know it was Sly?'' Ruka asked her friend confused. Patty just smiled.

''Please you have been crushing on him ever since you met him.'' Patty said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Ruka blushed slightly.

''Is it that obvious?'' Ruka asked. Patty nodded which made her blush more. Then she smiled. ''Well at least it's not as obvious as your crush on my brother. Or do you remember when you met? You were blushing when he wanted to shake your hand and you were stuttering… a lot.'' Ruka said in a teasing voice. Patty also blushed.

''Well let's not talk about me having a crush on Rua and having hundreds of pictures of him in my room and spying on him every day.'' At this point Ruka raised an eyebrow and had weird look on her face. ''Let's talk about Sly. Just go and talk things over with him. I'm sure everything will be fine.'' Patty said smiling gently.

''I guess you're right. I go and talk to him.'' Ruka said smiling and running off.

Meanwhile in the other part of Gym.

''I will never do that again!'' A random girl said. She belonged to the group of girls that were stupid enough to play Truth or Dare. She had just been dared to go up to the stage and yell ''I hate this school!'' Because of this she had got week of detention and when she tried to explain it was just dare she got a month of detention for being so childish.

''Just calm down Annie. Besides now you can choose who gets tortured.'' Another girl said in an evil voice. Others just sweat dropped.

''Okay. Alice Truth or Dare?'' The girl dubbed as Annie asked from a blonde girl.

''Dare.'' She said bravely not knowing what awful things will happen.

''Okay I dare you to… go and kiss Sly.'' Annie said evilly. Other girls ohhed while Alice looked little disgusted,

''But I like don't want to kiss him. He's like so anti-social and stuff.'' Alice said disgusted.

''Sorry dare is a dare. Besides it's not like you have to enjoy it.'' Annie said smirking. Alice just sighed and went to where Sly was. Lucky for her he was alone and it was dark so nobody saw them.

''Hi Sly.'' Alice said with fake sweetness. Sly replied with a bored hi. Alice sighed again and without any warning kissed Sly.

Ruka's POV

I was running around the gym trying to find Sly. But it was so hard to find someone in this kind of crowd and darkness. Oh there he is. I was about to call out his name until I saw something that made my heart break. Sly was kissing another girl. I don't even know who that was, some random blonde girl. I can feel my heart breaking into million pieces. I can't watch this anymore. I started to run.

Normal POV

This time Ruka didn't bother to try to stop tears from flowing. That hurt more than anything before, even the pain in the duel against Devak is nothing compared to this. Patty noticed Ruka running towards her direction, but noticed tears in her eyes.

''Hey Ruka!'' She called, but Ruka didn't stop. And other characters don't care, since they aren't important. She finally stopped when she reached a place in the gym that didn't have anyone there.

''Oh what did that jerk do to Ruka now?'' Patty asked angrily despite no one listening. She angrily walked to find Sly and quickly found him alone still at the same spot. He had surprised look on his face.

''Okay Sly what did you do? Ruka is crying her eyes out and the only person that could cause such reaction is you. And maybe Rua if he would say something really mean. So tell me, why did you make her cry when she obviously likes you?'' Patty yelled straight at his face. Sly's face was even more surprised now and he was staring at Patty with his mouth little open.

''Wait what are you talking about? What do you mean by Ruka liking me?'' Sly asked confused. Patty's rage just increased.

''Don't try to act stupid. Ruka was crying and she was running from this direction and since Rua is talking to Tenpei way…. over there it could only be you that hurt her! Now tell me what happened!'' Patty yelled getting angrier at the second. Sly was still shocked.

''I don't know. I was just standing here and then some girl I don't even know came here and suddenly kissed me. I didn't even see Ruka.'' Sly said quietly trying to explain. Patty however was still angry.

''You kissed another girl! How could you? Ruka likes you and you just go and break her heart! You're such a jerk.'' Patty yelled again. Sly just looked more shocked.

''You mean… Ruka really likes me?'' Sly asked somewhat hopefully and confused.

''Yes! Isn't it obvious? Haven't you seen how she acts around you?'' Patty asked. Sly started to think about it and remembered her acting strangely in many occasions.

''_Flashback…(AN: Because everyone loves flashbacks.)_

''_Endymion, the Master Magician attack directly.'' Sly commanded as huge sparkly warrior slashed Ruka directly beating her._

_Ruka's LP: 0_

''_The duel is over. Sly wins.'' Maria said smiling. They were currently having a class about Spell Counters._

''_Now shake hands.'' Maria said almost commanding. Sly approached Ruka and extended his arm._

''_Nice duel.'' Sly said in bored tone so it was hard to know did he really mean it._

''_Thanks… you were great.'' Ruka said blushing and shook his hand, causing her blush to intensify. Sly looked at her weirdly , before walking away._

_Another Flashback_

_It was chemistry class and they because it's so overused were dissecting a frog. Teacher said it had something to do about scarring them for life. Sly and Ruka were partners because they were chosen randomly (AN: Right…. randomly) Then that thing that is also overused happened. They both reached for something that is unimportant to the plot and their hands touched. This caused both of them to blush, though Sly tried to hide it._

''_Umm… ahh… I'm sorry.'' Ruka said blushing before pulling her arm away. She looked pretty nervous. Sly stared at her for a moment before carrying on with the lesson._

End of Flashback

''I go and find her.'' Sly said and left the scene before Patty could ask any questions. Patty smiled at him. She didn't notice Rua coming from behind.

''Hey Patty!'' He said in his loud voice. Patty jumped to the air and again hugged Rua out of fear. Rua once again was caught off-guard and blushed heavily. _''I like it when she gets scared.'' _Rua thought smiling a little before putting Patty down.

''Oh hey Rua.'' Patty said before looking again to the direction Sly left. Rua looked where she was looking and saw Sly (AN: He walks reeeaaaaaaaaally slowly)

''Where's he going?'' Rua asked though he really didn't care. Patty smiled.

''To confess her love to Ruka.'' Patty answered.

''Ah okay… Wait what!'' Rua yelled once he understood what she said.

Meanwhile where Ruka is

Ruka was still crying her eyes out. _''Why didn't he just tell us he liked someone else? Or just tell to my face he didn't like me? Even rejection is better than this.'' _Ruka thought as she continued to cry. Sly who had finally managed to find her arrived. He immediately noticed she was crying.

''Ruka.'' He said somewhat gently. Ruka looked up, but once she did she immediately looked back down.

''Go away!'' She yelled. Sly however didn't budge, which caused Ruka to stand up. ''Why didn't you just tell me?'' Ruka asked through her tears.

''Tell what?'' Sly said confused.

''Don't act stupid. I saw you with that girl. Just go back to her!'' She yelled again. Sly again remained where he stood.

''Ruka you got it all wrong. I didn't even know that girl.'' Sly said trying to explain. Ruka however shook her head.

''Yeah right. Then why did you kiss her?'' Ruka asked still crying. Sly took one step forward.

''She just came up and kissed me. Believe me I don't like her.'' Sly said and took another step forward. Ruka's crying seemed to stop for a moment.

''Really?'' She asked hopefully. Sly nodded and took a third step.

''Yeah. The person I really like is you.'' He said before taking final step forward so he was standing right in front of her. Ruka's lips turned into smile and her tears stopped completely.

''Really?'' She asked again. Sly nodded… again. Ruka's smile turned to second biggest in the world. ''I´ve liked you too. For a long time.'' Ruka said and if you read my one-shots you know what will happen. They kissed.

After a while… in the gym (Ohhhhh!)

Sly and Ruka left the place as they were holding hands. There was some whispering between students and some said I told you so and I was right now give me 200 Yen(1). Once they spotted Rua and Patty they ran to them. Rua looked annoyed while Patty was smiling.

''Oh so it was true.'' Rua said in a disappointed tone. ''I can't believe you two like each other.'' He continued still using the same tone. Patty pouted at him.

''Don't be like that. They're a cute couple.'' Patty said smiling at them. Ruka blushed a little at the compliment.

''Thanks. Now all that's left is that you two confess your love to each other.'' Ruka said smiling back. Both Rua and Patty looked at each other and blushed heavily.

''We don't like each other!'' Both yelled at the same time. Ruka smirked at them.

''Really? I remember that you mentioned having hundreds of photos of him and spying on him.'' Ruka said still smirking. This caused Patty's blush to remind a ripe tomato and Rua to stare at her wide-eyed.

''Patty… is that true?'' Rua asked hope in his eyes. Patty's face was still extremely red.

''Yes… I understand if you don't want to be my friend any…'' She was cut off because it's hard to talk when somebody is kissing you. Rua was actually kissing her.

''Hey guys what's…'' Tenpei said approaching them, but smirked at the couple. ''So they finally confessed and you guys too? What a love fest.'' Tenpei said viewing the scene. Ruka nodded still staring at Rua and Patty who were still kissing. Still… still… still okay I had it. They broke up the kiss panting.

''That took some time.'' Tenpei said smirking. Couple blushed whilst holding hands. Bob also walked to them eating pie.

''Did I miss something?'' He said eating his pie.

''Nothing.'' They answered and started to laugh, even Sly was laughing. Bob now wanting to be left out laughed as well.

….

(1) Just around 2 dollars.

Me: Hahhahaha Funny. Thanks for reading this pointless fanfic.

Stardust Dragon: *steals Bob´s pie and eats it*

Sly: This was your fourth one-shot and all of them are about same couples.

Me: Your point? This was shorter than I thought.

Bob: I'm always ignored in your fics. I hate you.

Me: I love you too. Besides you're not important enough and your English voice sucks.

Ruka: Review if you liked, review if you didn't like.

Me: Hey I was supposed to say that.

Ruka: Too bad. Mwahhahahahahhahahahahha!

Me: There's something wrong with her, but let's ignore her.


End file.
